


The Jealousy Dance

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ian McKellen and Christopher Lee's birthday. Orlando pouts and everyone dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy Dance

May is a pretty busy month for us, birthday wise, so we pair up the ones that are closest together to celebrate. Tonight is for Ian McKellen and Christopher Lee. Which would make sense, as their birthdays are only two days apart.

It's Saturday night; smack in-between the two dates and we've decided to take the guys dancing. Not our version of dancing, with overly loud music and bright lights, but something with a bit more class. Christopher brought his wife and they've been showing off all their fancy moves from the moment we arrived. I'm envious of the way they move together. They're so in tune with each other it's amazing.

Ian has come stag and is showing us all up. He did one circuit around the floor with Liv, and it was just too funny. I adore the girl but she's not the most graceful dancer. I'm fairly sure that was a limp, and not a swagger as he claims, that Ian was sporting on their way back to the table.

He took a short break before cruising the joint and finding himself a nice-looking young guy to show off with. The man is obviously a professional. Dancer - not prostitute. Though I'm sure he'd make a fair lot in that field too. He's probably a teacher at some local school or something. Anyway, he quite enjoyed the attention and when the dance was over Ian brought him back to the table for a while.

I thought I was being civil but the dirty looks I got every time I opened my mouth, along with the kick Liv gave me under the table, let me know that I'm not as great an actor as I'd like to think. Ian gave me a few questioning looks before taking his 'boy-toy' back out to dance. Like I could care less.

Anyway, that was a few hours ago. Since then, he's danced with just about everybody in the room. Well, except the Lee's, who left after a short while, and me. Not that I *want* him to ask me or anything. I just feel like I'm being singled out. I mean even Lij got a swing around the floor. Now that I think of it, they danced a few times and they were pressed awfully close together. Wonder what's going on there?

Not that it's anything to me, I just didn't think Lij was 'like that', not that there's anything wrong with being like that. Maybe they just think I'm homophobic. Don't know why they would. One of my best friends is bi. Well, maybe more than one, if the way Dom is currently looking at Ian while they take a turn is anything to go by. Shit, the guy might as well have 'take me, I'm yours' printed on his forehead.

And look at Billy! He's practically growling! Jesus! I thought Dom was his best friend. Didn't think he'd get jealous. Ian will give him a chance too. Hell, he's turned into Ian-slut. He'll give anyone a good feel-up in the name of a dance. Well, except me. I thought I was kind of pretty. Just going to have...

"...'nother drinky."

"I think maybe you've had enough."

"Fuck you, V. I'm a grown boy," I manage to mumble out, as I fall off the chair while attempting to head to the bar.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you're acting like a spoiled brat. Why didn't you just ask him to dance *before* you got this sloshed? The man's never going to attempt it now. You'd do more damage than Liv."

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. Now get me the *fuck* up off the floor. My legs seem to be made of octopus tentacles."

He laughs at that, which I don't find funny at all, and hauls me up under my arms. He's a good guy, really, all pranks aside. He orders me a pot of strong coffee and pushes the basket of dinner rolls at me. Says something about absorbing the alcohol. Maybe he's right about me having had too many drinks. I *really* hate yakking on the side of the road.

Well, what the fuck. Apparently while I was taking a dive to the floor, Ian switched partners again. He's dancing with Billy and now Dom's sitting there growling. You know, with as close as they are, you'd think they would just share him. They could just tag-team the guy. It might save on the scowls they're throwing.

Oh, good. Viggo's left me to go whore himself out too. We were talking about Dom and Billy, when right in the middle; he gets up and asks to cut in. Dom makes a dash for the door before Billy makes it back to the table. Oh, man! Billy can move faster than I thought! They're across the room, so we can't hear much, but we get to watch them fight over Ian right here. Great. Wonder if the winner will seduce the birthday boy on the dance floor or if they'll take him home first.

Ian and Vig seem to think the whole thing's funny. Yeah, the winner will probably have to duke it out with the famous Mr. Mortensen too. He and Ian are dancing real close. Damn, but they look good together. Fuck! I really don't want to sober up right now.

Jesus, the guy scared the shit out of me. I never saw him leave lover-boy's arms, yet he made it to the bar before me. Managed to stop me from ordering another drink. Again. What's with him?

"How sober are you?"

"What's it to you? Go 'way, I wanna get drunk."

"I think you've achieved your objective, then. C'mon. You were doing good, nearly walking straight." He chuckles to himself at that. At the look I give him he continues, "I'm not letting you anywhere near his feet until you can walk with out weaving."

I don't know what the hell he's talking about. He laughs at my expression and leads me back to the basket of rolls and carafe of coffee. Yeah, yeah. Not what I wanted but it'll do.

Oh, there he goes with Lij again. God, they look great together. You'd think they wouldn't, all things considered. There's the height difference, and the age difference. I don't know, I think they're kind of hot. I wonder, if I asked, if they'd kiss for me. What the hell am I thinking? I don't want him anywhere near him! Um, whichever. Whatever.

I must be mumbling out loud again - Liv says I do that a lot - 'cause Vig's looking at me funny again. He's got his chair right up against my side and someone else is bracketing me in on the other side. Oh, Bean. Great, they've double-teamed me.

Heh. Heh-heh. That image is funny. Imagine being double-teamed by them! Ha, ha. They'd probably break me in half. Hmm. Just got more strange looks and Sean moved his chair away from me, a bit. I leer up to him for a second, until I catch Ian glaring at me from the floor.

No idea what that look means but it gives me the shivers. I mean, that man can give 'intense' a new meaning. I wonder why he's even looking at me now? It's not like he's noticed that I've been in the same room all night.

Viggo and Sean both snort and I wonder what joke I've managed to miss. I'm feeling way too sober, since I hadn't had *that* much to drink and the last one was over an hour ago. I wasn't quite drunk yet when Vig decided to interfere, just well on my way to it. Enough to almost feel good about being here and being ignored.

"You're daft!"

"Fuck you," I respond to whichever one of them said that.

There's a sigh to my right. Viggo. I think he's been doing that all night, at least whenever he was near me.

"Will you just ask the guy to dance, instead of mooning from over here? Your friends are starting to think you're planning their assassination."

"Very funny, Sean. He obviously doesn't want to dance with me, or he would have asked. Not that I want him to want to dance with me. I just noticed that I'm the only one who hasn't been on the floor."

There. That sounded reasonable. Right? Fuck, what now? They're both sighing and I'm starting to wonder if Vig is having breathing trouble. If he keeps it up, he's going to pass out or hyperventilate.

"Idiot."

"Thanks, I love to be kicked when I'm feeling down. Think I'll just get myself another drink. If it's okay with you, mother," I say, already knowing the answer before the hand clamped to my shoulder keeps me in my seat.

"Stay put for a moment." I nod that I'm listening.

"You idiot. Ian hasn't asked *anyone* to dance." Vig shakes his head when I gape at him.

"Oh, yeah. They just lined up and he took them one at a time..." I trail off as a particularly disturbing image invades my mind. Shaking my head, I continue. "He hasn't left the floor all night."

Sean grumbles something unintelligible then, "Stupid boy, it's his *birthday*. *We've* been asking *him* to dance. The point was to make him feel as desirable as he is. You want to dance with him, you ask him."

"If anything will make him feel good, it's being asked to dance by you," Viggo adds.

"He's been staring at you all night. It's a wonder you didn't notice as you've been glaring at him."

"Not him."

"Huh?"

"He wasn't glaring at Ian." Sarcastic laugh. "He was plotting the deaths of everyone who danced with him. Isn't that cute, Sean?"

"Oh, yeah. Real cute. So, what did you plan for me and Viggo?"

"You danced with him too?" Oops. I don't think that should have come out a growl.

Sean pulls back and gives me the once-over, as if sizing me up. He leans back towards me and drapes an arm over my shoulder, chuckling. Guess I'm not much of a threat.

"Little boy. You have no idea how transparent you are, do you?"

Ah. I don't think that was a compliment.

"Can you walk a line?"

"Yeah, Vig. I'm sober, or at least pretty close, thanks to you."

"Then get out there. Go get your, er, man," he looks uncomfortable for a second.

I scan the floor again. I spot Billy and Dom right away. They're over near the door, swaying in a tight embrace. Well, shit. It appears they were scowling at Ian, not each other. Guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions. From here I can't see where one mouth ends and the other begins. They're completely fused.

"Someone should tell them to get a room," I nod towards them and both Sean and Viggo chuckle.

I keep looking around. Lij is over near the bar, chatting up some girl. Huh. Guess I was off the mark on that one too. I look back and forth between Sean and Viggo. They both raise an eyebrow at me, but give me nothing else to go on. Ah, well. Where is Ian?

There he is, dancing with the lovely Liv. She's paying more attention to her feet now, hopefully managing to avoid stepping on his, and he's... He's looking at me.

Staring, really. I look back for a moment and his eyes soften, just a bit. A small, depreciating smile crosses his face before he looks back to his dance partner. Oh. Oh, wow. Uh, yeah. I start to fidget and Viggo's hand clamps down again. I look up at him.

"Go. Cut in."

I take a breath and feel more uncertain than ever but, when I see the encouraging nod from Sean, I nod back. I can do this. Deep breath. I stand up, shrugging off the loosened grip. With a tip of my imaginary hat, I cross the room and tap Liv on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

She looks relieved and backs away and then I'm in his arms. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 6/6/02, edited and to repost here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
